waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Magic Kingdom (Canada)
This is gonna be at Disneyland Montreal which will be a lot different from (and far from) Disneyland Canada because it will be in Quebec. Plus, it won't be cloned to the other Magic Kingdom parks. Downtown Village Attractions: *Downtown City Hall *Downtown Movie Plex *Downtown Vehicles Restaurants: *Club 33 *Mickey & Pals Market Cafe *Remy's Patisserie *Sweethearts Confectionery Shops: *Whistle Stop Shop Storybookland A fairytale land-styled Fantasyland that features fairies, princesses, villains, a wonderland, and of course Mickey Mouse and his gang. Attractions *Storybook Hub *Ballerina Castle A castle that represents all the princesses, fairytales, and Mickey and his friends. *Magical Storybook Carrousel This carrousel features horses and animals from Fantasia and Fantasia 2000. *Pooh's Marvelous Adventures Join Pooh and his friends as they go on an expedition full of amazing and fun stuff. *Monstro's Revenge Hop aboard a raft and catch Monstro in the sea. *Disney Storybook Theater *Neverland *It's a Small World *Gummi Glen Encounter the Gummi Bears in this place featuring their tree home. Restaurants: *Corner Market *Merlin's Magic Recipe *Pinocchio Village Kitchen Shops: *Melody Time Gifts *Hundred Acre Goods *Mountain Treasures *Geppetto Clocks and Toys Princess Land Attractions *Cinderella's Castle a look-around place where you can encounter Cinderella. *Ariel's Castle a look-around place where you can encounter Ariel. *Under the Sea Experience Explore under the sea where you can all kinds of sea creatures and even encounter Flounder and Sebastian. *Belle's Castle Look around the castle, encounter Belle, and be part of her film-based story. *Belle's Village Explore the village and meet the villagers you see. *Princess Aurora's Cottage a look-around place where you can encounter Princess Aurora. *Snow White's Cottage a look-around place where you can encounter Snow White, see her clean the house, and even make gooseberry pies to taste. *The Steadfast Tin Soldier Suit a story about a soldier encounter Ballerina and Tin Soldier. In contrast to the original story, the ending is a happy one. *Snow White's Mine Train Ride a mine train that goes over the hills and through the tunnels. This is hosted by Snow White. *Jasmine's Palace Look around the big beautiful palace and encounter Jasmine. *Jasmine's Magic Carpets Ride a carpet that flies around in this aerial carrousel. *Pocahontas River Ride Row a canoe around the riverbend and see various live forest animals. Also, hold on tight for the waterfall. This is hosted by Pocahontas. *Rapunzel's Tower Walk through the tower and encounter Rapunzel. *Rapunzel's Gold Lantern Viewing Boats As you ride the boat, you will see lots of lanterns flying by while the music plays "I See the Light". *Mulan's Fighting Tutorial Learn fights and stunts from Mulan. *Tiana's Castle a look-around place where you can encounter Tiana. *Anna and Elsa Ice Palace Look around the big beautiful palace and encounter Anna and Elsa. Restaurants: *Royal Banquet Hall *Tangled Tree Tavern *Troubadour Treats Shops: *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique *Castle Gifts Wonderland Attractions *Mad Tea Party *Wonderland Flower Garden *Alice's Castle Courtyard Pixie Hollow Attractions *Fairy Go Round *Squirting Flower Garden *Pixie Hollow Pond *Rosetta's Flower Bounce Storybook Circus Attractions *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Casey Jr. Train (in the future, the Wuzzelburg Express (beacuse Wow Wow Wubbzy is in Disney JR Canada) ) *Storybook Circus Grounds *Disney Channel and Ringling Bros. Circus Myth Heavens Attractions *Hercules's Training Gym Hercules and Phil teach you how to be brave, strong, and aware by carrying heavy objects, fighting opponents, and going through obstacle courses. *Megara's Garden *Temple of God Empire Forest Attractions *Robin Hood's Kingdom *Merida's Brave Competition Merida teaches you how to be brave and shoot arrows to the targets. Villainland Attractions *Jafar's Revenge *Evil Queen's Castle *Captain Hook's Ship *Hades's Underworld Wrath *Maleficent's Lair *Queen of Hearts's Castle *Scar's Elephant Graveyard *Ursula's Tentacles *Dr. Facilier's Lair *Prince John's Castle *Fat Cat's Casino Mickey's Fairytale Town Attractions *Mickey's Cottage A look-around place where you can encounter Mickey. *Minnie's Cottage A look-around place where you can encounter Minnie. *Donald's Cottage A look-around place where you can encounter Donald. *Daisy's Cottage A look-around place where you can encounter Daisy. *Donald and Daisy's Imaginary Trip Ride a moving machine that flies and goes on water and experience how Donald, Daisy, and his nephews explore an imaginary world. *Pluto's Enchanted Doghouse A bigger doghouse and look-around place where you can encounter Pluto. *Goofy's Cottage A look around place where you can encounter Goofy and Max. *Goofy's Fairytale Land Airlines This junior coaster is longer than (and a lot different from) the Barnstormer. *Chip and Dale's Treehouse A look around place where you can encounter Chip and Dale. *Scrooge McDuck's Mansion A look around place where you can encounter Scrooge. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Park Play and ride playground rides and ecounter Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Adventureland Attractions *Safari Ferries A ferry ride similar to the Jungle Cruise rides but each ferry obviously has two decks. *Tarzan's Treehouse *Tarzan's Jungle Swingthrough *Disney's Jungle Festival A show that combines the Tiki Rooms, The Festival of the Lion King, and Tarzan Rocks, featuring Disney jungle-related characters. *Muppet Treasure Island Voyage A Pirates of the Carribean-styled ride based on the 1996 film. *Indiana Jones's Mysterious Ride Explore the temple and solve mysteries with Indiana Jones as you ride on your jeep. *Yeti Mountain Encounter some yetis in this mountain by riding a bobsled. Spaceland Attractions *Star Mountain Range A Star-Wars themed indoor rollercoaster ride similar to Space Mountain but different in design. *Adventure Thru Inner Space *Muppet Mobile Lab *Disney Racers Speedway Race on your lane in any Disney character car around the circuit. *UFO Zone Restaurants: *Spiral Snacks *Stargazer Grill *The Light Stuff Shops: *Intergalactic Imports Countryland Attractions *Great Wild Mine Range A bigger version of Thunder Mountain Railroad with a bigger and longer mine train that speeds through the deserts and mountains. *Country Mountain Running Rapids A river rapid ride that speeds around the mountain range and through the rivers and slides down from waterfalls. *Critter Nature Trail Explore the forests and valleys and find critters here. *Splash Mountain Hop on a log, join the Br'er trio in their adventure, and take a big splash from a steep slope. *Wild West Dance Square A dance floor attraction where you can dance with your favorite Disney wild west characters such and Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, and the Country Bears. *Pecos Bill's Showtime Join Pecos Bill and his fellow performers as they do their things and talents in this show. *Humphrey the Bear's Bumper Boat Lake Ride on a bumper boat and bump other ones while driving it in this "safe place". *Audobon J. Woodlore's Petting Zoo Pet and play with some forest critters and encounter Audobon J. Woodlore in this petting zoo. *Davy Crockett's Adventure Canoes Paddle a canoe around the rivers. *Westward Town Express Historyland Attractions *One Nation Under God *Ghastly Hotel While riding a creeper buggy, explore this eerie hotel and see thousands of ghosts doing something silly and tricking you. *Hall of Presidents Each president (from the past to the present) gives you a speech in this show. *Notre Dame Entertainment *Disney's All Stars Parade (Daytime Parade) *Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade (5th Anniversary Parade) *Disney's Funilation Parade (10th Anniversary Parade) *Disney's Magical of Life Parade (15th Anniversary Parade) *Disney's Imagination Parade (20th Anniversary Parade) *Happiness is Here Parade (Disneyland Montreal version) (25th Anniversary Parade) *Disney's Carnival of Parties *Disney's Celebration! Express *Main Street Electrical Parade: DreamLights (Nigthtime Parade) *Magic Flights! (Fireworks) *Fantasy of Magical (Daytime Show) Seasonal Entertainment: *Disney's Happy Halloween Parade *Disney's Christmas Magical Parade *Disney's Springtime Fun Parade Category:Disneyland Montreal Theme Park Category:Theme Park Category:Characters in Disney parks